Fairy Tail: Dragon Tales
by Kizziecat3000
Summary: This is a series of one-shots that go along with my other story Synesthetic Dragon. It takes place in the future and does contain some spoilers such as who ends up with who, but other than that, you should be good. Warning: It does contain some gay relationships and other LGBTQ themes so if you don't like that, please do not read! I don't need anymore hate.
1. Simon Scarnandes

Ryu: 3

Zera: 2

Hunter: 4

Gillian: 5

Asuka: 12

* * *

Flashback:

"I think it's finally time for me to retire" Makarov announced.

"Gramps, you were a tire?" Natsu asked.

"It means he's not going to be master anymore, dummy" Lucy hit him on the head.

"Oh"

"I have decided on my replacement, Laxus," Makarov continued, "Sorry, you won't be master" Everyone fell out of their chairs.

"Then who is, Gramps?" Natsu asked.

"The ninth master of this guild will be Erza," Makarov paused, "And Kaida"

"What?!" Everyone shouted.

"I have been thinking and realized that neither of them will want to be master full time so they can take turns and still go on jobs" Makarov explained.

"I think it's a wonderful idea" Erza said.

"I think so, too! I accept" Kaida finished.

* * *

"I'm really worried about Erza" Jellal said.

"Relax, her stomach is supposed to do that" Kaida laughed.

"It's not that," Jellal sighed, "Her pregnancy is making her crave vegetables, I don't know how much more she can handle"

"She still tastes like cake if that's any help" Kaida said.

"How would that be helpful? Never mind" Jellal sat down.

"Anyways, Wendy said that she is almost due" Kaida told him.

"I know, but still"

"Look, Erza is not the first woman to go through cravings when she was pregnant. Rumor has it that when Bisca was pregnant with Asuka she could only eat ham and banana sandwiches"

Jellal glanced over at the 12 year old girl who was trying to teach her 4 year old brother to shoot an apple that was sitting on Droy's head, "That explains a lot"

Kaida chuckled, "And when Levy was pregnant with Ryu, she couldn't read a book without Ryu kicking her"

Jellal winced, "I'd rather not remember that"

"So you see, all women have pregnancy cravings, it's just the way it goes"

"But Erza can't eat anything but vegetables!" Jellal pointed out, "I don't know how I'm still alive"

"Bickslow thought the same thing when Laki was pregnant with Zera," Kaida said, "Even the rest of us are still stumped"

"I guess, but I'll be relieved when it's all over" Jellal confessed.

"Don't forget that then she'll be kept up all night by the baby" Kaida reminded him.

Jellal paled, "Why did I want kids again?"

"Uncle Jellal!" Gilly ran up to them, "Aunt Wendy said to come get you, Master Erza is working"

"Do you mean she's gone into labor?" Kaida asked.

"Yeah, working" Gilly replied.

"Oh god!" Jellal jumped up and ran towards the infirmary.

"Master Kaida, why is he so excited about Master Erza working?" Gilly asked.

"It means Erza is going to have a baby" Kaida said.

"Cool!" Gilly shouted.

"Gillian Epps!" Mira went over to them, "There you are! Cana and I have been looking all over for you"

"Big sister Cana has been looking for me?" Gilly asked.

"Uh, maybe it's just me" Mira confessed.

"You're funny" the five year old said, "When is Papa getting home?"

"I don't know when Gildarts is coming back" Mira replied.

Gilly pouted, "But Mama said to go to him so he could raise me"

"I'm sure he'll be back soon, and in the meantime, you have me and Cana" Mira said.

Kaida smiled, "I'm going to go check on Jellal" Kaida walked over towards the infirmary.

Jellal was pale white outside the door, "So much screams"

"Don't worry Jellal," Kaida sat down next to him, "Giving birth is just painful"

"Is that why Laki seemed to like it so much?" Jellal asked.

Kaida chuckled, "Yeah, probably"

"Still" Jellal whispered.

"Come on!" Kaida put a hand on his shoulder, "Erza is stronger than that! She took down 100 monsters in a row! This is Wy-Chu **(above saint)** we're talking about! Erza will pull through this"

Jellal smiled, "You're right"

* * *

After 4 hours of labor, Wendy finally announced that they could come in.

"Erza, are you ok?" Jellal rushed in.

Erza looked up, "Yeah! I took on the challenge of having a baby, and conquered it!" Kaida sweatdropped at this.

"Can I see it?" Jellal asked, gesturing to the baby.

Erza handed it over, "He has your eyes" The little baby had a tuft of blue hair sticking out of his forehead. He had somehow inherited Jellal's tattoo, proving that he was just as strong, if not stronger than his mother.

"He's perfect," Jellal cradled his son, "What should we call him?"

"I was thinking Simon" Erza replied.

"Simon Scarnandes, I like it" Jellal whispered.

* * *

Flashback:

It was the night of Erza and Jellal's wedding, Fairy Tail of course had thrown a huge party in which everyone had gotten drunk, including Cana.

"Jerza is cannon!" Mira ran around screaming while Cana tried to make out with her, "Jerza Scarnandes is cannon!"

"How can they be a cannon?" Natsu asked. Mira had eventually gotten him to understand ship names.

"It means that they are together" Mira shrieked.

"Scarnandes, eh? I like it" Jellal whispered. He and Erza were making out in the center of the guild hall.

"That should be our last name" Erza suggested.

* * *

"Welcome to the guild Simon," Kaida walked up to him, "I can tell that you'll be a great mage"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Authors Note:**

 **So what did you think? I would really like hearing from you. You can also post requests for one-shots in the future.**


	2. Ichia Scarnandes

Simon Scarnandes: 4

Nashi Dragneel: 3

Will Strauss: 1

Storm Fullbuster: 3

Ryu Redfox: 7

Era: 1

Buzz Dreyar: 1 month

Ziki Cobra: 3

Zera Olietta: 6

Sashi Shadow: 1

Hunter Connell: 8

Asuka Connell: 16

Gilly Epps (Clive): 9

Corrine Kittle (Clive): 7

Ishka Huper (Clive): 8

* * *

Kaida and Lisanna sat side by side, cradling their lovely little boy.

"Erza's giving birth!" Jellal ran in to the guild.

"Really?" Kaida asked.

"Why would I lie?"

"I mean, she's not expected for another month" Kaida said.

"Since when does Fairy Tail wait for the proper time?" Jellal pointed out.

Kaida laughed, "Good point"

"Daddy, is mommy giving me a little brother?" Simon asked.

"I don't know, we'll just have to wait and see" Jellal knelt down and scooped his son up.

"My daddy is better than your daddy!" Nashi yelled.

"Nuh-uh! Mine is!" Storm retorted.

"Will you two, stop it?!" Kaida walked over to them.

"Sorry, Master Kaida" the two hung their heads.

"Did I ever tell you guys the story of Ambo and Jillianto?"

"What's that?" Soon all of the kids gathered around Kaida for story time. Asuka was sitting with Hunter in her lap, on either side of her was Storm and Nashi. Gilly, Corrine, and Ishka sat next to Storm, with Zera and Ziki next to Nashi. Sashi was in Zera's lap, and Will was in Corrine's lap. Ryu sat next to Zera with his partner Era on his shoulder.

* * *

Once upon a time there lived two dragons, Zilch and Pardano. The two of them had ten little dragon cubs, these cubs were the first dragons to have magic. Now, ten cubs at once was a lot for them to handle so they ended up naming them the numbers one through ten in dragonese. Ambo was the first one and his magic was fire.

* * *

"Ha!" Nashi shouted, "Fire is better!"

"Are you going to let me finish the story?" Kaida asked.

"Yeah"

* * *

Now, Jillianto was the youngest, but he was the only one on par with Ambo. Jillianto was the first ice dragon.

* * *

"You here that? I'm on par with you!" Storm smirked, "What does par mean?"

"It means that he matched Ambo in strength" Kaida explained.

"But one of them had to be better, right?" Nashi asked.

* * *

These two dragons were enemies and they kept fighting. Half the time Ambo would win, and the other half, Jillianto would win. They even passed down their hatred of each other to their kids. Even now, Fire Dragons and Ice Dragons are enemies, it even carried into the slayers as well. Fire and Ice are still trying to prove who is stronger, yet they never can. They are doomed to be equal in strength as long as they live. The end.

* * *

"What kind of story was that?!" Nashi yelled, "One of them had to win!"

"Yeah, and it was Jillianto!" Storm stood up.

"No, it was Ambo! He had more experience!" Nashi argued.

"They were born at the same time!" Storm yelled.

"But Ambo was first!" Everyone else rolled their eyes and stood up and went back to their business.

"I have another son!" Jellal ran in again.

"Congrats" Kaida told him.

"Daddy, do I have a brother?" Simon lept into Jellal's arms.

"Yes you do, Simon," Jellal whispered, "His name is Ichia"

"Ichia?" Kaida raised an eyebrow.

"Apparently Erza promised to name her second son Ichia when she thought he had sacrificed himself" Jellal explained.

"How did she know she would have two sons?"

"I don't think she did, I'm pretty sure she was hoping she wouldn't have to name her son that"

Kaida laughed, "Probably, but still, Ichia Scarnandes, what a nice name"

"Yeah, he has her hair," Jellal whispered, "He's going to be popular with the ladies"


	3. Will Strauss and Sashi Shadow

Simon Scarnandes: 3

Ishi Grace: 4

* * *

"Oh my god!" Jet came running into the guild hall, "They came out with a device to let same sex couples have children!"

Kaida bolted up, "Really?!"

"Yeah, and I got one," Jet held it up in his hand, "So, what do you say, Droy?"

His husband stood up, "Sure, we can't let Levy have all the fun"

"Lisanna, can we try it?" Kaida asked her wife.

"That sounds amazing" Lisanna said.

"The thing is it's a one time use" Jet explained.

"Then let's go get one" Kaida said, running off towards the shop with Lisanna following behind.

"Laxus, what do you say we get one as well?" Freed asked.

"I'll think about it" Laxus mumbled.

"Cana?" Mira asked her wife.

"No way! I hear you can't have booze when you're pregnant" Cana complained. Everyone sweatdropped at this.

* * *

"Levy!" Jet and Droy shouted as they ran into the guild, "Will you have our baby?"

Gajeel growled, "She's mine"

"What we mean is we need someone to actually give birth to our child, and we were hoping Levy could carry Jet and I's baby?" Droy clarified.

"How exactly will this work?" Levy asked.

"You just need to send a wave of magic at this," Jet held up a little ball, "And it should merge with you and from there it's just waiting for you to deliver" Levy did what they asked and the ball disappeared.

"Thank you so much, Levy" Jet and Droy chorused.

* * *

"Ok, so the instructions say that now one of us has to send a wave of magic at it and we'll be pregnant" Lisanna read off the box.

"Could you do it?" Kaida asked.

"Why?" Lisanna wondered.

"I'm not sure if I'll end up tasting it or not" Kaida explained.

"Yeah, good point, ok" Lisanna finished the process.

"I can't believe we can finally have a child of our own" Kaida whispered.

"I know" Lisanna replied.

* * *

"Breathe" Wendy instructed.

"How can women keep doing this?" Lisanna shouted.

"A sweet little baby will make it all worth it" Levy gasped from the bed next to her. Poor Jet and Droy were pacing the room, while Kaida just held Lisanna's hand.

"There you go" Wendy said.

"Ugh!" Lisanna shouted, "I'm never doing this again!"

"That's what I said after Ryu" Levy pointed out.

"I mean it this time!" Lisanna said.

"Lisanna, you can make it through this" Kaida whispered.

"I don't know" Lisanna replied.

"That's it!" Porlyusica shouted, "Everyone out now!"

* * *

"God, what's going on it there!" Kaida had resorted to pacing the room.

"Kaida, she'll be fine" Mira soothed.

"Yeah," Erza put a hand on Kaida's shoulder.

"Easy for you to say!" Kaida shouted, "You don't know what it's like!"

"Kaida, I'm 3 months pregnant, I think I understand" Erza said.

"It's not the same thing!" Kaida snapped.

"I understand" Jellal whispered.

"No you don't!" Kaida stormed off.

"Kaida, calm down" Dylan pulled Kaida into a hug.

"Let go of me, Co-Pika **(water idiot)**!" Kaida snarled.

"Wow, haven't heard that name in a while" Dylan chuckled.

"Mi-Mi **(aunt)** calm down" Ishi said.

"Okay Ishi" Kaida smiled.

"Why are you so angry?" Ishi asked.

"I'm just worried, all right?" Kaida explained, "Lisanna is having a baby, and I'm just scared"

"Why are you scared of a baby?" Ishi asked.

"I guess you're right," Kaida said, "I shouldn't be scared of a baby at all"

"Are you feeling better now?" Dylan asked.

"Yeah, I think so" Kaida replied.

"Good" Dylan said.

Suddenly Kaida tensed, "It's here"

"Kaida?" Dylan scolded.

Kaida ran off and pushed open the doors to the infirmary, "How is he?"

"He?" Lisanna asked.

"Our son" Kaida said.

"How'd you know it was a boy?" Porlyusica asked, "I haven't told anyone yet"

"He's labeled as a male in my Ho-pi system **(Kaida's map of who is where)** " Kaida explained.

"We have a son" Lisanna said in awe.

"Can we name him William?" Kaida asked, "In honor of my father"

"William Strauss, that sounds nice" Lisanna replied.

"Yeah" Kaida looked down at the baby, he had big blue eyes and a tuft of brown hair coming out of his forehead. Kaida reached down and touched him, "He tastes like fresh dirt"

"Does that mean he is a dragon slayer?" Lisanna asked.

"Most likely" Kaida replied.

Jet and Droy came racing in, "Levy!"

"Here," Porlyusica handed over the baby, "You have a wonderful daughter"

"Look at her!" Jet whispered, "She has your face"

"But she has your eyes and hair" Droy replied.

"What should we name her?" Jet asked.

"Sashi" Droy answered. Jet looked at him, "It was my mother's name"

"You remember your mother's name but not your last name?" Jet asked.

"You don't remember your last name either" Droy pointed out.

"Ok then, Sashi it is!" Jet announced, "Sashi Shadow"

"It sounds perfect"


	4. MIRA!

Storm Fullbuster: 12

Nashi Dragneel: 12

* * *

Kaida walked into the guild hall and immediately noticed something strange, "Lucy, can I borrow Nashi for a moment?"

"Sure, Ka- I mean Master Kaida" Lucy replied.

"Thanks" Kaida grabbed Nashi's hand and dragged her over to Juvia, "Juvia, do you mind if I borrow Storm?"

"Not at all" Kaida grabbed Storm as well and dragged them over to the hallway leading to the Master's office.

"Is there something you two want to tell me?" Kaida asked.

"What do you mean?" Nashi asked.

"I'm talking about what you did together" Kaida gave them a knowing look.

"Uhh," Storm said, "Do you mean how we destroyed a town fighting?"

"That was a month ago," Kaida pointed out, "I mean what you did last night"

The two blushed, "Oh that?"

"Yes" Kaida said, bluntly.

"What about that?" Storm asked, his face the color of Nashi's hair.

"Why did you do it?" Kaida asked.

"Aunt Mira said that's what people do when they like each other" Nashi explained.

"Dang it Mira!" Kaida swore.

"I don't see what the problem is, though" Storm said.

"How did you even know how to do it?" Kaida asked, ignoring his question.

"Mira showed us informational videos" Nashi said, excitedly.

"Yeah, she told us it was really fun and we should try it sometime" Storm added.

"And she was right!" Nashi continued, "Let's do it again, tonight"

"Yeah" Storm agreed. During all of this a tick mark slowly appeared on Kaida's face.

"Damn you Mira!" Kaida shouted, "Stop showing the kids porn!" The entire guild froze as the realization hit them. Natsu and Gray actually stopped fighting as they realized what their kids had been doing.

"MIRA!" The guild shouted.


	5. Gildarts's Girls

It all started one night when a young girl of five came into the guild. Mira was just finishing with the dishes and Kaida was in her office doing paperwork.

"Daddy!"

Kaida came out of her office, "Can I help you?"

"I'm looking for my daddy! Mommy said that he worked here!" the little girl said.

"What's your name?" Mira asked, scooping the girl up.

"Gillian Epps," the girl replied, "My daddy is Gildarts Clive"

"How many girls did he bang?!" Kaida exclaimed.

"What does that mean?"

Mira shot her a look, "It means that you have a sister"

"Really?!" Gilly asked, eyes wide.

"Yeah, give me a minute and I will take you to your sister" Mira said, putting on her coat before leading the little girl out of the guild.

* * *

The guild was abuzz, Gilly was running around with Ryu, trying to get him to play family with her. The doors slowly were pushed in by two little girls, one had light brown skin and black hair, while the other had blond hair with the tips dyed blue.

"Hello, we're looking for Gildarts Clive," the black haired one said, "I'm Ishka Huper, and this is Corrine Kittle"

"Nice to meet you, why are you looking for my father?" Gilly said, running up to them.

"Your father! He's my father!" Corrine and Ishka said at the same time.

"Gildarts" Kaida growled.

* * *

"Excuse me, I'm here to meet my father" a young girl of around 7 said, pushing open the doors. She had a reddish-brown hair color.

"Who is your father?" someone asked.

"I'm Susan Keyes, my father is Gildarts Clive"

"Figures"

* * *

"Hi, can I join this guild?" a girl of about ten asked.

"Of course, what is your name?" Mira asked.

"I'm Elizabeth Owens, my father is Gildarts Clive"

"Gildarts! Seriously?! How many kids did you have?!" Kaida shouted.

* * *

"Excuse me, my name is Anne Gibson," a girl of about eight walked into the guild, "I'm looking for my father"

"Gildarts Clive?"

"How did you know?" Anne twirled her dark hair around her finger.

"GILDARTS! WHEN YOU GET BACK, I'M SUING YOU FOR ALL THE FREAKING KIDS YOU SEND OUR WAY!" Kaida shouted, from her office.

"Get in line" Mira said, gesturing towards the rest of Gildarts's kids.

* * *

A lone girl of around 6 years old walked through the streets of Magnolia. She had bright red hair and was pulling a wagon with a giant faded book sitting on it. The book was about the size of a baby's crib except for the height which was about three inches thick. The letters E.N.D were scrawled apon in in faded gold. The girl stopped when she reached Fairy Tail.

"Umm, Natsu, I think I found your book" Gray called across the room.

"What do you mean?" the entire guild rushed outside and stared at the book.

"Who are you and how do you have that" Kaida shouted, pushing towards the front.

"I'm Piper Clive, I want to join Fairy Tail" the six year old said.

"Did you say Clive?" Kaida asked, uneasily.

"Yeah, my father is Gildarts Clive"

"That doesn't explain how you have that book" Erza said.

"Oh, this, it belonged to my mother" Piper said.

"Since when did Uncle Natsu become a mother?" Crystal asked, pulling at Juvia's skirt.

"Then why does it have the letters E.N.D. spelled on it?" Ryu asked.

"Yeah" Era flew up to sit on Ryu's shoulder.

"Those are mommy's initials, Eliza Natalie Dardon" Piper explained.

"Oh" the entire guild let out a sigh of relief.

"What is it though?" Buzz asked.

"It's my spellbook" Piper said.

"Really?" Zuzu asked, flying around.

"Yeah, I'm a true maker mage!" Piper said, now excited.

"What element?" Buzz asked.

"I'm a true maker mage! I don't make things out of ice or something like that, I make them out of what they should be made out of" Piper explained.

"Cool" Zuzu shouted.

"Yeah, but I can only conjure the spells in this book," Piper sighed, "But I can add new spells to it, I just have a limited amount of space before I have to erase some of the spells to make room for new ones"

"That's still really cool though," Buzz said, "What is your favorite?"

"I really like this one spell that I made up when I was two, I call it swordicorns," Piper said, "It's basically unicorns but with swords for horns"

A smile lit up Buzz's face, "Can you show it to me?"

"Sure," Piper exclaimed, "Life Make: Swordicorn!" A pure white horse came out of Piper's hand, it had a shiny metal sword on its forehead.

"It's small" Buzz commented, looking down at the three inch swordicorn.

"Yeah, mommy says they'll get bigger as my magical container expands" Piper said.

"I can't wait" Buzz said excitedly.

* * *

"Gildarts is so going to have to tell Piper! I'm done having to explain to little girls that their father is a pervert who can't keep himself out of people's pants" Kaida mumbled, pacing her office.

Lisanna giggled, "You're so cute when you swear"

"Shut up!" Kaida teased.

"I wonder?" Lisanna said, thoughtfully.

"What?"

"So far, all the kids of Gildarts that have made it here," Lisanna paused, "They're all girls"

Kaida's eyes widened, "Crap, that means that there must be a bunch of little boys with Gildarts's blood running around somewhere"

"Or that Gildarts can't have any boys" Lisanna suggested.

"You know what, let's go with that! I don't want to have to go after all of Gildarts's little sons and keep them from wrecking Fiore! Now they aren't our problem anymore!" Kaida said, gleefully.

"You're evil, you know that" Lisanna said.


	6. Aiko Strauss

Indigo Fullbuster: 1 month

* * *

"Hey, Gray, can you help me with something?" Mira asked, dragging Gray away from his newborn daughter.

"Um, sure Mira" Gray subconsciously pulled at his shirt.

"Gray, Cana and I have decided to have a child and we need a male to help us with it" Mira whispered.

"Um, ok, but why me?"

"Because...uh," Mira looked around, "because the baby will have the power of the male and we want it to be really strong, and since you're the strongest wizard in Fairy Tail.."

"I knew it was about time someone realized that!" Gray tore his shirt off, "I'd be happy to help!"

* * *

"Hey, Natsu, can you help me with something?" Mira asked.

"Um, sure Mira, what do you need?" Natsu followed Mira into the storage room.

"Can you send a wave of magic at this ball?"

Natsu did as she asked, "Why?"

"Oh, no reason! Thanks, Natsu" Mira quickly ran out of the guild hall, laughing maniacally.

* * *

"I still can't remember ever agreeing to having a child with Mira, just how drunk was I?" Cana mumbled.

Kaida glanced towards the door of the infirmary, "I'm not so sure you were"

"Kaida, what do you mean?" Lisanna asked, holding on to Kaida's arm.

"I suspect foul play from Mira," Kaida whispered, "That thing is practically a shippers heaven"

Lisanna gasped, "Then, who?"

"We'll have to wait and find out" Kaida replied.

* * *

"It's a girl" Wendy announced. Everyone crowded into the infirmary, trying to get a glimpse of the baby.

Kaida took one look at the pink hair and muttered, "Natsu"

"I've decided to name her Aiko" Mira said.

* * *

"Mira, who's child is she?" Kaida asked, once everyone else had cleared out.

"Mine and Cana's" Mira said hesitantly.

"Mira, I'm a walking lie detector, do you really think that's going to work?" Kaida sat down in the chair next to Mira.

"Fine, she's not ours" Mira muttered.

"Who's is she?" Kaida asked.

"I'm not saying" Mira hugged Aiko close to her body.

"Natsu's" Kaida whispered.

Mira's eyes widened, "Maybe"

"Come on Mira, she has pink hair!" Kaida laughed.

"Fine, but you don't know who else's" Mira confessed.

"Gray's" Kaida said.

"What?" Mira said, startled.

"Mira, she just stripped" Kaida started laughing.

"Dang it!"


	7. Nashi, Storm, and Ziki

Simon Scarnades: 1

Zera Olietta: 3

* * *

"Juvia thinks that it's amazing that we are both having our children soon"

"Ok…" Lucy winced, "Natsu! She has your kick!"

"Mine?!" Natsu muttered, "I don't go around shouting Natsu kick"

"I heard that!" Lucy shouted.

"Can you guys stop yelling!" Gajeel shouted, "Some of us are trying to eat our silverware in silence!"

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Simon shrieked.

"Now you've done it!" Erza bolted up, "I'm going to end you!"

"Erza!" Kinana shrieked, "Watch where you swing that sword! I don't want my child to die before they're even born!"

"That's it! I'm poisoning you all!" Erik shouted.

"Poisoning is MAN!" Soon the entire guild had started to brawl.

"I thought that the guild would have stopped fighting like they did when Laki had Zera, three years ago" Lucy muttered.

"They didn't stop fighting," Kaida said, "You just couldn't see it, Laki would beat them up so fast, that no one could see it"

"That explains why they would all just suddenly end up on the floor, covered in bruises" Lucy muttered.

"Say, Kinana, your child is almost ready, shouldn't you be on bed rest?" Kaida asked.

"What do you mean almost ready? I'm two months pregnant" Kinana asked.

"Kinana, you're a dragon" Kaida pointed out.

"So?"

"A dragon's pregnancy only lasts about two months" Kaida explained.

"Crap! I forgot!" Kinana muttered.

"How is your child going to work out?" Lucy wondered, "I mean, you're a dragon and Erik is a dragon slayer"

"Half dragon, half human," Kaida said, "Magic type: poison, obviously. Dragon form: miniature snake dragon. It will be completely comfortable in both forms indefinitely"

"That sounds nice" Juvia commented.

"So, have you thought of what you're going to name it?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah, We think we're going to name it Ziki **(light)** " Kinana replied.

"Nice!" Kaida said, "It's the perfect name for a young dragon"

"Yeah" Kinana whispered.

* * *

"Ziki is beautiful" Erik cooed.

"Yeah, she is, isn't she" Kinana gazed down upon the little, purple haired girl.

Kaida touched her, "She's a dragon slayer"

"Not a dragon?" Kinana looked disappointed.

"She'll probably have an actual dragon form and will have an extended life span, though not quite as long as a dragon's," Kaida continued, "She's her own generation, 6th generation, daughter of a dragon and a dragon slayer"

"What happened to fourth and fifth?" Erik asked.

"Fourth is a generation of robots with lacrimas in them, and fifth is the children of dragon slayers" Kaida explained.

"Like this little one will be" Lucy rubbed her belly.

"Assuming she's a dragon slayer, it's possible that she won't be" Kaida reminded her.

"Oh, she's a dragon slayer all right," Lucy sighed, "Her kicks are scorching"

Kaida chuckled, "We'll see"

* * *

"Juvia did not realize that this would be so painful"

"Your body is made of water! Can't you just change the shape so the baby can come out?!" Gray paced back and forth next to Juvia.

"NO!" Wendy shouted, "I mean, I don't think that's how it works"

"OUT!" Porlyusica shouted, slamming open the door, "NOW" Gray quickly hurried out of the room.

"Thanks Porlyusica," Wendy said, "He was getting a little annoying"

"LOVE RIVAL!" Juvia shouted, "YOU'RE LUCKY JUVIA IS IN SO MUCH PAIN OR JUVIA WOULD KILL YOU RIGHT NOW!"

Wendy slowly backed away, "Porlyusica, can you handle this now?"

"Fine," Porlyusica, "OUT"

Wendy scrambled out of the room.

"Juvia thanks you for getting rid of her love rival"

"Kaida, what are you still doing here, I thought I told you guys to get out?" Porlyusica sighed.

"Come on, Zan-tu **(friend)** ," Kaida stood up, "Do I have to leave, I want to see how a baby is born"

"Fine, you can stay" Porlyusica gave in.

"Yay" Kaida sat back down and grabbed some popcorn.

"What is this, some kind of movie theater?" Porlyusica complained, "I should kick you out"

"But you won't," Kaida grinned evilly, "Because I'm the daughter of the Emperor"

"Lisanna is right, you really are evil" Porlyusica remarked.

"Thank you" Kaida laughed.

* * *

"So much blood" Kaida walked out of the room in a trance.

"Kaida, there you are! Erza has been looking all over for you, She needs you to do some paperwork," Lisanna grabbed Kaida by the arm and dragged her towards Kaida's office, "Something about how every time she tries, Simon rips it up with his sword! Honestly, I don't know why Erza would give a child a sword for his first birthday"

"Okay" Kaida muttered.

"Kaida, what's wrong, normally you would have said something like, 'What do you expect, she's Erza'" Lisanna pulled Kaida close to her.

"So much blood"

"You're the one who wanted to watch, Ms. Empress" Porlyusica called.

"Never again"

* * *

"Why am I doing this again?" Kaida asked.

"Because you bet that Natsu couldn't eat a billion tons of Mira's super spice hot sauce and he won" Wendy reminded her.

"How was I supposed to know that he'd get clever and not do it all in one go?" Kaida asked.

"Can we get back to the matter on hand?!" Lucy shouted.

"Sorry" Kaida turned back and almost fainted at the sight of all the blood.

"Kaida, I thought you said that you would never do this again?" Porlyusica walked into the room.

"Natsu won a bet" Wendy explained.

"Not true!" Kaida yelled, "He cheated! He had outside help"

"You never said that was against the rules" Wendy pointed out.

"He's Natsu! How was I supposed to know he'd even think of it?!"

"Um guys, I'm giving birth over here, can you stop your bickering?!" Lucy called.

"Sorry Lucy" Kaida turned around and took one look at the head of pink hair partly sticking out and fainted.

* * *

"It is with my greatest pleasure, that we start the party to celebrate the birth of two new additions to our family, Nashi Dragneel and Storm Fullbuster, born only two days apart" Kaida announced, "Not to mention the addition of Ziki Cobra last week"

"Let's party!" Erza shouted. All the babies immediately started to cry, "Quietly" she added as an afterthought.

Kaida smiled, "Why do we even bother trying?"

"Because we're Fairy Tail!" Makarov shouted jumping off the stage and started to crowd surf.

"Master, are you drunk again?" Mira scolded.

"Maybe" the old man tore off his shirt and started running around the guild. It was just another day in Fairy Tail.


	8. Failed Murder Attempts

**Authors Note:**

 **So I realized just how many Fairy Tail members have tried to kill each other and figured it could make a good lesson, Enjoy**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Will Strauss: 9

Fisher:5

Buzz Dreyar: 8

* * *

Will threw open the doors of the guild, running in with his partner Fisher in his arms, "Help"

"Will, what happened to Fisher?" Kaida asked.

"It was me, I lost control and…" Will paused, tears streaming down his face, "I hurt him"

"Don't worry I can heal Fisher" Wendy grabbed the little cat and headed into the infirmary.

"That's not the problem"

Kaida motioned for Will to sit, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"It's all my fault! I'm too weak! I tried a secret art and lost control and I tried to kill him!" Will looked up at her, "I'm the worst son ever and a disgrace to the guild"

"Kocho **(son)** , You aren't we've all been there" Kaida rubbed his back.

"Really?" Will wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Yeah, most of the people in this room have tried to kill their nakama" Kaida told him.

"Even you?" Will sniffed and wiped up a stray tear.

"Come to think of it, I never actually tried to kill anyone," Kaida said, "Though I did kill someone"

"What?!" Gajeel walked over to their table, "Do tell"

"It was on Tenrou," Kaida explained, "It wasn't my fault! I was fighting Azuma, one of the Seven Kin of Purgatory. Given his title I thought he'd be strong enough to handle one of my weakest attack, but… that was all she wrote"

"You killed him in one attack?!" Gajeel's mouth fell open, "And with one of your weaker attacks?! Just how powerful are you?!"

"But you weren't trying to kill him" Will pointed out.

"Maybe not, but do you know the story of how your Uncle Gajeel met your Aunt Levy?" Kaida asked.

"Oh no! Don't rope me into this" Gajeel said.

"He made a big mistake but they got past that, right?" Will replied.

"Not quite, he tried to kill her" Kaida explained.

"No way! But they're in love!" Will exclaimed.

"We weren't always" Gajeel said, gruffly.

"He was in denial" Kaida whispered. Will giggled.

"I heard that!" Gajeel protested.

"But still, it's Uncle Gajeel! He does incredibly stupid things all the time, why should that one be any different?" Will asked, giggling.

"Again, I'm right here"

"We know" Will said, cheerfully.

"Kaida, you've raised a monster" Gajeel grumbled and walked off.

"Still," Will sighed

"Let's see, your Uncle Laxus tried to kill all of the girls at Fairy Tail" Kaida said, "Actually if I'm not mistaken he tried to kill the entire guild"

"But he's Laxus! It's bound to come up at one time or another" Will stated.

"I protest," Buzz said, "My father is a good honest man who has made some mistakes in his past, Papa says so"

"Of course Freed would say so, the dude practically worships him" Kaida mumbled.

"That…" Buzz paused and then sighed, "Is true, I once walked in on them and Freed was-"

"I don't need to hear that" Kaida interrupted him.

"Says the girl with no shame" Lisanna laughed coming over to them. Lucy was behind her.

"That's when it comes to our relationship, when it's with others it just feels weird" Kaida said.

Lisanna just shook her head, "Anyways, what are we talking about?"

"Will lost control and tried to kill Fisher" Kaida explained.

"Are you alright?!" Lisanna asked worriedly, "Is he alright?"

"Yeah" Will mumbled.

"Fisher will be fine," Kaida stepped in, "Unfortunatly Will feels like we're too good for him now that he tried to murder his nakama"

"Will, everyone has been there," Lisanna lifted up Will's chin so that it was facing her, "Your Uncle Jellal tried to kill Erza"

"And the rest of us in the tower" Lucy added.

"But Uncle Jellal was possessed" Will protested.

"How'd you know that?" Lisanna raised an eyebrow.

"Po-pa **(mother)** told me"

Lisanna glared at Kaida, "What?! He was going to find out eventually"

"Fine, but trust me, you're not the only one who's gone through this" Lisanna said.

"And then there was the time your Uncles Natsu and Gray tried to kill each other" Everyone stared at her, "Ok, so maybe that's not as far fetched as it sounds"

"The amount of times Aquarius tried to kill me," Lucy shuttered, "I still have nightmares"

"Come to think of it, all your spirits tried to kill us" Lisanna said.

"Even Uncle Loke?" Will asked.

"Oh god, yeah" Lucy chuckled.

"See Will, we all make mistakes," Kaida said, "The important thing is to learn from them and move on"

"But no one lost control, everyone here is so powerful, and I can't even use a secret art" Will looked at the ground.

"Will, you're only nine, no one here expects you to be able to do a secret art perfectly" Kaida told him.

"Besides, you're wrong" Lisanna told him, "Elfman once lost control and tried to kill me, he almost did too"

"ELFMAN!" Kaida shouted, "HOW DARE YOU HURT MY MATE, YOU WILL PAY!"

"Oh god, excuse me honey, I have to go keep your Po-pa **(mother)** from killing your Uncle Elfman" Lisanna ran off after Kaida.

Will chuckled, "And to think I thought that I wouldn't be allowed back here"


	9. Fisher and Brooke

**Authors Note:**

 **Honestly, I really feel that Happy would want to name his children after fish or something, so here we go, enjoy!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sky Conbolt: 2

Ta-ka: 1

* * *

"Happy! We are not naming our son, Fish!" Carla shouted walking into the guild with Happy.

"Ok then, Fiske, Pisces, Mackerel, Bass, Pike, Cod?"

"Happy! We are not naming our son after a type of fish!"

"Then how about Fisher?!"

Carla paused, "I'll think about it"

"Yay!" Happy cried.

"But, only if you let me name our daughter" Carla said.

"Ok, but can I at least get to suggest a few names?" Happy asked.

"Fine, but I get the overall say" Carla agreed.

"Aye sir!" Happy flew off towards the library to look up fish themed girl names.

"Honestly, I don't know how the rest of us didn't figure out that Happy was going to want to name his children after fish" Kaida sighed.

"Yeah," Carla mumbled, "What did I just agree to?"

"You agreed to name your son Fisher" Kaida stated.

"I'm aware"

* * *

"How about Tuna" Happy suggested.

"You want to name our daughter Tuna?"

"Aye sir"

"No"

"Fine, Sakura, Koi, Oscar?"

"Oscar?"

"What?, it's a type of fish!" Happy exclaimed.

"Oscar is a boys name" Carla pointed out.

"Then our next son shall be named Oscar" Happy declared.

"Fine" Carla humfed.

"Back to names, what about Jack?"

"Huh?" Kaida mumbled.

"Eavesdropping much?" Carla mumbled.

"It's another name for pike" Happy explained.

"It's also a boys name" Kaida told him.

"Then our third son shall be named-"

"I think we're getting a little ahead of ourselves" Carla interrupted.

"Fine then, this is my last suggestion, How about Brooke?"

"Happy, we're not naming our daughter-" Carla paused, "That's actually a nice name, and it's not fish related"

"Actually it's because you catch fish in a-"

"Quit while you're ahead" Kaida whispered.

"Aye sir,"

"Then it's settled, we shall name our twins Fisher and Brooke" Carla announced.

* * *

"And that is how Happy managed to get his kids named after fish" Kaida finished.

"What about Ta-ka?" Sky asked.

"That is another story for another time, it's time for you guys to go to sleep" Kaida said.

"Awww, no!"

"One more story please"

"Please!"

"No, that's enough, if we want to continue having sleepover parties, we have to make sure you go to bed on time"

"Fine"

"Goodnight"

"Night"


	10. Ta-ka

Will Strauss: 9

Fisher and Brooke: 5

* * *

"Happy, stop trying to name our children after fish!"

"Come on, Sakura is a great name!" Happy pleaded.

"I agree, but no more of our children are to be named after fish, you hear me?" Carla argued.

"Fine" Happy sulked over to Kaida.

"Carla finally put her foot down, eh?"

"Yeah," Happy sat down next to her, "Say Kaida, what is the dragonese word for fish?"

Kaida giggled, "Ta-ka **(pronounced ta-KA)** "

"Carla would never agree to name our kid that," Happy said, "I wonder"

"What?"

"Maybe if I told her it's pronounced Ta-ka **(TA-ka)**.."

"That means pretty" Kaida told him.

"Hmm, this could work," Happy activated his wings, "Thanks Kaida!"

* * *

"Hey, Kaida," Carla flew in, "Is Ta-ka **(TA-ka)** dragonese for pretty?"

"Yep," Kaida answered.

"Really, I thought that it would have meant something like fish," Carla said, "I like it, we shall name our daughter Ta-ka **(ta-KA)** "

Kaida held back laughter, "Ok"

* * *

"We have decided to name our new daughter Ta-ka **(ta-KA)** which is dragonese for pretty" Carla announced.

"Kaida, did you tell her that?" Dylan scolded her.

"No, I told her that Ta-ka **(TA-ka)** was dragonese for pretty, it isn't my fault if she pronounced it wrong" Kaida whispered back.

"Oh Kaida, what are we going to do with you?" Dylan mumbled.

"Hey, I like to play a prank when I can!" Kaida said, "It isn't my fault that I rarely get the chance, let me have my fun! I'll tell her later"

"You are so evil" Lisanna whispered.

"Thank you" Kaida stuck her tongue out at Lisanna.

"Stop being so childish, you're a grown woman with kids now"

"It's Will's fault" Kaida complained pointing at her nine year old son.

"Hey, don't drag me into this!"


	11. Dragon Slayers and Exceeds

Will Strauss: 4

Fisher: 1 month

Nashi Dragneel: 6

Brooke: 1 month

Ryu Redfox: 10

Era: 4

Ziki Cobra: 6

Nanago: 1

Buzz Dreyar: 3

Shadow Cheney: 3

* * *

"Po-pa **(mother)** , when do I get an exceed like Ryu?" Will asked.

"Soon, Kocho **(son/baby boy)** ," Kaida replied, "Carla wants a little longer with Fisher and Brooke before she lets them go on jobs"

"How much longer?" Will whined.

"I don't know, they are only one month" Kaida pointed out.

"But Ryu got to completely raise Era!" Will said.

"But Incide and Cocho insisted on following them around to make sure Era was okay"

"Can't Carla do that as well?"

"No, there is only one of her and both Fisher and Brooke"

"But, I'm not even old enough to go on a job yet"

"So? You still get taken out on jobs by the older members"

"But!"

"Will, stop whining or I will insist that Carla keeps Fisher until you are ten"

"Ten! But that is so long from now!" Will complained.

"You can manage, plus I'm sure Carla would be happy about that"

"Fine, I'll stop whining"

"Good, now why don't you go and play with Fisher, if you show Carla that you can take care of Fisher, she might let you have him earlier" Will ran off to play with Fisher, grabbing Nashi along the way. Ziki and Nanago joined them and somehow Era and Ryu got pulled along.

* * *

 **WILL:**

"What should we play?" I ask when all of the dragon slayers and their partners were here. Buzz was the only dragon slayer without a partner yet, but Incide was expecting a boy and day now so he would be able to join us soon.

"I don't know why I have to be here?" Ryu grumbled.

"Come on Ryu! You're a dragon slayer too, let's have some dragon slayer bonding time!" I exclaimed.

"Why don't we play house?" Ziki suggested, "Ryu can be the father and I can be the mother!"

"Ok" Nashi said, "I'll be the eldest daughter"

"That sounds fun!" I agreed, "I'll be the older brother and Fisher and Brooke can be the twins"

"I want to be the older brother!" Era complained, "I'm four too!"

"But I was born before you!" I argued.

"Only by a month!"

"Enough!" Ryu said, "How about Era is the cousin who was born at the exact same time as Will"

"Fine, but Nanago is my younger sister" Era said.

"That is fine," I said, "You guys can be living with us"

"Can I play as well?" Buzz asked.

"Sure, you can be my little brother" I said.

"Yay!" Buzz exclaimed, "I want to be the fun one!"

"I'll be the smart one" Nanago added.

"I'm going to be the most stylish one" Nashi said.

"I'm the funny one!" I said.

"Then I'll be the cool one" Era smirked.

"I wanna be the strong one!" Fisher said.

"I'll be the polite one then" Brooke finished.

"Come along kids, let's go home" Ziki said in a high voice. Ziki stood on her tip toes and led the way towards the infirmary. The rest of us followed along, laughing. Ryu walked in a confident way kind of like I imagined my daddy would walk if I had one.

"Mama!" Buzz said, can you carry me! My feet hurt!"

"Why don't you let your daddy carry you?" Ryu humfed but let Buzz ride on his back.

"Hey guys, I was told you were back here" Shadow said walking up to us, "Can I play?"

"Sure," I said, "You can be our cousin"

"Great" Shadow said, "I want to be the Emo girl"

"Ok, you can be Era and Nanago's sister," Ziki said, "So, kids, what would you like to eat?"

"Hot sauce" Nashi exclaimed.

"Fish!" Fisher shouted.

"Tea and crumpets" Brooke said.

"Potatoes," Everyone looked at me, "What? Mama's potatoes are to die for"

"Tomatoes then," Era said.

"I don't really care" Shadow said, twirling her hair.

"Anything as long as it's made by Papa!" Buzz said. I nodded, Uncle Freed's cooking was amazing.

Everyone turned to Nanago, "I guess I'm okay with anything as long as it's not brussel sprouts" Everyone shuttered.

"Ok then, one meal of fish on a bed of potatoes and tomatoes with a side of hot sauce and tea and crumpets for dessert coming up" Ziki said walking over to the sink and pretending it was an oven.

"That sounds disgusting" Shadow remarked playing with his hair. I'm not sure how I knew but I could tell that Shadow was now a boy.

"Hey, Shadow? Wanna play with Buzz, Fisher, and I until dinner is ready?" I asked, "We can talk about guy things?"

Shadow smiled, "Of course, should we invite my older brother Era as well?"

"Nah, I don't like him that much, you're our cool cousin" I said.

"Shadow isn't even a boy!" Era complained, "I am!"

"I am too, now!" Shadow argued, "Will got it right, you should try and figure it out too!" Era froze, not sure how to respond.

"There you are!" Wendy came into the infirmary, "Carla is looking all over for you, she thinks you're ready to take care of Fisher and Brooke"

Nashi and I jumped in the air, "YES!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Authors Note:**

 **Yes, Shadow is Gender Fluid, deal with it!**


	12. Therapy

**Authors Note:**

 **So this one isn't so much as set in the future, it goes on right after the whole Ichiya incident, but I thought it would be funny to include it!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kaida Neville: 15

Lisanna Strauss: 15

* * *

Kaida and Lisanna got off the train and walked towards the big, gray building.

"Lisanna, are you sure you want to come with me?"

"Kaida, you're my mate, of course I want to come with you" Lisanna squeezed her hand.

"But this might get ugly" Kaida warned.

"Kaida, you're going to therapy, stop being so dramatic!"

Kaida smiled sheepishly, "Sorry"

"I still don't know why we had to come all the way out here for you to find a therapist, there are plenty of good ones in Magnolia"

"But they were all, _him_ ," Kaida shuttered, "Everywhere I look in Magnolia I just see his face"

"I'm sure it wasn't that bad" Lisanna muttered.

"It was!" Kaida paled, "I will never be able to see the people of Magnolia the same"

* * *

"So, what makes you seek out therapy?" the man asked. He had round framework glasses and was wearing a pale blue shirt and brown khakis.

"Everywhere I look I see people with his face," Kaida shuttered, "I can't keep living like this"

"Who is he? Is he your enemy? Is he trying to kill you?" the man asked, "I'm Doctor Griffith by the way"

"He turned the entire town into zombies, I was the only one who was immune" Kaida whispered.

"So you've been hallucinating?" Doctor Griffith asked.

"No!" Kaida insisted, "It really happened, everyone had his face and it was creepy!"

"Relax, it was all in your imagination"

"No it wasn't!" Kaida argued, "the Magic Council saw it!"

"Clearly you are anxious, maybe you secretly fear this man and it caused you to see the entire town have his face" Doctor Griffith said thoughtfully.

"It wasn't a hallucination!" Kaida yelled, "The entire town turned into zombies"

"Zombies aren't real, it was only your subconsciousness" Doctor Griffith droned on.

"No it wasn't!" Kaida jumped up, "That's it, I'm going to find a therapist who knows what they're doing!"

* * *

"Hi I'm Doctor Keeley, how may I help you?" She was a tall and lanky woman with short blond hair and a big smile that had to be fake. No one is that happy!

"I keep seeing his face everywhere, what do I do?"

"Who are you talking about?"

"His name is Ichiya, last month he infected my entire town and turned them all into zombies" Kaida explained.

"So you're having hallucinations?"

"NO!" Kaida shouted, "IT REALLY HAPPENED! I'M NOT MAKING THIS UP!"

"Calm down, I can help you fix this, simply take this medication and you'll stop hallucinating"

"I'M NOT HALLUCINATING!" Kaida stormed out of the room.

* * *

"I can't believe every therapist in all of Fiore won't believe me" Kaida fumed.

"To be fair, it doesn't sound that likely" Lisanna pointed out.

"Who's side are you on?! How am I supposed to live in Magnolia if I still remember everyone there being turned into Ichiya?!" Kaida asked.

"We'll figure it out" Lisanna whispered.

"No we won't! No one believes me!" Kaida said, tears streaming down her face.

"I'm sure the therapists in Magnolia would believe you" Lisanna told her.

"Maybe, but I'm not sure it would be helpful to talk about my fears with my fear" Kaida replied.

"What about the therapists by Blue Pegasus?"

"Are you kidding?!" Kaida yelled, "I can't get that close to him!"

"Kaida, you have to get over this" Lisanna pointed out.

"No I don't let's just move to Croncus! No one there turned into Ichiya's" Kaida mumbled.

Lisanna sighed, "But what about the rest of us? What about Fairy Tail?"

"We'll still see them during the Grand Magic Games"

"Kaida!" Lisanna crossed her arms.

"Fine," Kaida humphed, "I hope you're happy making me go back to my nightmare"

"Very"


	13. Mavicono Strauss

**Authors Note:**

 **So I noticed how the color of hair seems to line up with the wizards magic, so here you go!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Look at her" Lisanna whispered.

"She's beautiful, but she I don't think she has either of our magics" Kaida replied.

"What do you mean?"

"Well for starters she doesn't taste like dirt, she tastes like rainbows," Kaida said, "Plus, look at her hair"

"What about it?" Lisanna looked down at the little girl with pale yellow hair.

"It isn't brown or white" Kaida said.

"What does that have to do with magic?" Lisanna asked.

"You can tell someone's magic by looking at their hair" Kaida said as if it was obvious.

"No you can't" Lisanna corrected.

"Yes you can!" Kaida insisted, "I have brown hair, like the color of dirt"

"So?"

"All the transformation mages I know have white hair" Kaida continued.

"Kaida, we're siblings"

"So? It's white like a clean slate! Like how you change your looks with a transformation, a clean slate!"

"That's just a coincidence"

"No it isn't" Kaida said, "Dylan and Juvia have blue hair like the water they control, Natsu has pink hair which is essentially faded red hair like fire"

"That is a little bit of a stretch"

"Okay then, Gray's father had silver hair like Lyon which is the color of ice. Gray, Ultear, and Ur all had black hair like the color of coldness"

"How is black the color of coldness?"

"How should I know, it just is? It's harsh and cruel like ice, it doesn't care about you, it just does what it wants" Kaida said.

"What about Erza? I don't see any way she proves your theory" Lisanna pointed out.

"It does, her hair is the color of blood, which is what comes out of her opponents in the end" Kaida explained.

"Shouldn't it be silver then? That is the color of standard armour"

"That doesn't matter! Anyways Lucy and her mother, and Anna by the way all had blond hair, the color of the stars," Kaida continued, "And Angel and Yukino have white hair, the color of the clouds in the sky"

"So, they are siblings! It's just that!"

"Ok then, Laxus has spiky blond hair, the color and shape of lightning! Not to mention his great grandfather Yuri also had spiky blond hair and shared his magic"

"Sting also has spiky blond hair" Lisanna pointed out.

"Yeah! And he is a white dragon slayer! His hair is practically white! And then Rogue has black hair, the color of shadows!" Kaida practically yelled, "How could that be a coincidence?"

"Kaida, there are plenty of people who disprove your theory" Lisanna reminded her.

"There will always be exceptions but listen, Zeref had dark hair and he was a dark wizard! Mavis had light hair and she was a light wizard"

"Kaida, Gajeel has dark hair but that doesn't make him a dark wizard"

"But Phantom Lord was basically a dark guild! Besides he has black hair like the metal he eats" Kaida argued.

"Metal is silver"

"So?! It can be black too! Besides, the color that represents Iron Dragons is black! If we continue that Kinana is a poison dragon! Her hair is purple, the color of poison! Heck, even Erik's hair is slightly purplish!"Kaida replied.

"Kaida, his hair is more brown"

"It's maroon! It has a little bit of purple in it since he's not a real dragon slayer!" Kaida insisted, "Wendy has blue hair which is the color of the sky"

"The sky is a lighter blue"

"So?! It's still blue!" Kaida pointed out, "And Evergreen has hair like a fairy"

"Kaida, even you know that's a stretch"

"Ok fine, but Levy has blueish purple hair like the color of knowledge" Kaida continued.

"How is it the color of knowledge?"

"It just is!" Kaida said, "I don't know how I know, I just do!"

"Fine! But this stuff doesn't prove anything"

"Porlyusica's hair is pink! Pink and light blue are the official colors of the sky dragons!"

"Porlyusica isn't even a mage!"

"But she is Edolas's version of Grandeeney!" Kaida said.

"This is ridiculous" Lisanna stated.

"Jet has yellow hair that sticks in a way like it's windswept!" Kaida continued.

"That's because he runs so much it practically is!"

"Droy's hair sticks up like a plant" Kaida pointed out.

"But it's black, not green like a plant"

"That doesn't matter!" Kaida sighed, "You know what, I'm tired of getting you to understand this"

"That's because it isn't true!"

"You're in denial!"

Lisanna sighed, "What should we name her?"

"Mavicono, the dragonese word for fairy" Kaida whispered, "Plus we can shorten it to Mavis, she kind of reminds me of the first"

"Yeah, she does," Lisanna whispered, "Mavicono Strauss it is"

"Maybe she'll even have Mavis's magic as well what with the similar hair"

"Kaida! The hair has nothing to do with it!" Lisanna shouted.

"You're just in denial"


	14. Indigo Fullbuster

Storm Fullbuster: 5

Will Strauss: 3

Ryu Redfox: 9

Ziki Cobra: 5

* * *

 **"** **Hey Gray," Kaida walked up to the ice mage.**

"Hey Kaida"

"I was wondering if you decided not to continue your family tradition"

"What tradition?"

"The one where you name your children after a color," Kaida explained, "Your name is Gray, your father's name is Silver, I think I heard that his father's name was Red"

"Crap! Why didn't I think about that!"

"Don't worry Gray, it's not too late," Kaida said, "Just name this next one after a color"

"What next one?"

"Oops," Kaida said, "Surprise, Juvia's pregnant"

"WHAT?!" Gray shouted.

"LOVE RIVAL! WHAT DID YOU DO TO GRAY?!"

"Juvia, why didn't you tell me you're pregnant?!"

"Juvia is pregnant?"

"About a week," Kaida said, helpfully, "Congrats"

"Kaida what did you do?" Lisanna asked.

"I may have told Gray that Juvia was pregnant before she knew"

"Congratulations," Lisanna said, "You're going to do great"

"Daddy! What is going on?!" Storm asked.

"You're going to have a little brother or sister" Gray scooped the little child into his arms.

"Yay!"

* * *

"I can't believe you won't let us have another child!" Natsu complained.

"Natsu! How many kids you have isn't a competition!" Lucy shouted.

"But that Ice Prick is going to be ahead of me!"

"I just said it isn't a competition! Besides, I'm not having another dragon slayer! They kick too hard!"

"Actually Will was a very gentle child" Lisanna spoke up, "He didn't hurt at all"

"Lucky"

"Though that might have been because I didn't actually give into my craving of dirt" Lisanna continued.

"Why the hell did I think it would be a good idea to eat super hot sauce with a fire dragon slayer in my womb?" Lucy muttered.

"Yeah," Levy muttered, "When I was pregnant with Ryu I had a craving of metal, I ended up getting around it by eating foods rich in iron but…"

"When I was pregnant with Ziki, I could only eat poison! She was a very expensive baby" Kinana added.

"Buzz was a pretty gentle baby," Evergreen confessed, "Though I did have a craving for lightning"

"I guess you can tell if its a dragon slayer based on if you have a craving for an element" Kaida said.

"Yeah"

"I guess that means that this boy isn't a dragon slayer" Levy patted her belly.

"Hey! Didn't Juvia have a craving for ice when she was pregnant with Storm?!" Kaida exclaimed.

"Storm is a dragon slayer?!" Natsu shouted.

"No, you idiot!" Lucy hit Natsu on the head, "Storm is a demon slayer!"

"Really?!" Gray asked, "Ha! Natsu! That means that I'm really on the top! I have a demon slayer and I'm about to have another child while you only have a dragon slayer!"

"Don't encourage him!" Lucy shouted.

"And please put on some clothes" Levy muttered.

"Crap!"

* * *

"It's a girl" Wendy called out.

Gray ran into the room, "Let me see her" The girl had Juvia's eyes but Gray's face with a head of blackish blue hair.

"Juvia thinks we should call her Indigo after her hair"

"Indigo Fullbuster, that's perfect"


	15. Power Failure

Will Strauss: 10

Fisher: 6

Ryu Redfox: 16

Era: 10

Buzz Dreyar: 9

Zuzu: 6

* * *

"Are you sure you're ready for your first mission?"

"Po-pa **(mother)** , I'll be fine!"

"I know, just stay close to Ryu and Buzz," Kaida pulled her son close, "And try not to fight, and whatever you do, don't knock out the power"

"I know," Will said, "Wait, what about the power?"

"Don't knock it out"

"Why not"

"Did I never tell you the story of the power failure?"

Will shook his head, "I don't think so"

"It was a long time ago, back when your mother and I were no older than Ryu, Natsu and Gray got into a huge fight in the middle of Magnolia, and Erza was out on a solo mission. With no one to stop it, the fight got out of hand and destroyed half the town. Natsu and Gray completely destroyed the power lines and the entire town of Magnolia lost power for a month"

"What's so bad about that?"

* * *

 **Flashback:**

"I can't believe you too!"

"Mira, we said we were sorry!" Natsu whined.

"Sorry isn't going to cut it! We need power for the guild!" Mira shouted.

"Well it's already been done so there is nothing we can do about it" Gray pointed out.

Mira grinned evilly, "There is always something we can do"

"I don't like that look in her eye" Gray whispered to Natsu.

"Me neither" Natsu whispered back.

"LAXUS!"

"Geez, Mira, there is no need to yell! I'm a dragon slayer, remember!"

"There is no time for that!" Mira shouted, "The food is going to melt because these two destroyed the power lines!"

"What do you expect me to do about it?"

* * *

 **A little while later:**

"You expect me to be a power generator because these two destroyed half the town?!"

"Don't worry, these two will be punished as well"

"But it's not my problem! Besides, I can't keep this up until they fix the power!" Laxus argued.

"Levy will 'Solid Script' you some lightning if you need it" Mira promised.

"I need sleep though!" Laxus shouted.

"Hmm,"

* * *

 **That night:**

"You expect me to stand here all night, giving off ice cubes to keep the food cold!" Gray asked.

"It was your fault that we lost power"

"Natsu destroyed more!"

"I don't care who destroyed more, you're both at fault!"

"Then how come he's not being punished?!"

"Oh, he is," Mira turned to Natsu, "You will stay here all night letting out just enough fire to allow Gray to see what he is doing"

"You want me to be a human flashlight?!" Natsu asked.

"Yes!" Mira glared at them, "And if you damage anything, I will get Erza to punish you for a month as well as Master's punishment!" Natsu and Gray shuttered.

* * *

"That kept up for a month, with Laxus and Levy powering the guildhall during the day, and Gray and Natsu during the night. By the time the power had finally been fixed they all collapsed and slept for a week. Once they woke up, Laxus beat Natsu and Gray up so hard that they were out of commission for weeks," Kaida explained, "Anyways, that's the first, and last, time any member of Fairy Tail knocked out the power"

"Aunt Mira really made them do that for a whole month?" Will asked, shocked.

Kaida nodded, "Yep, and I suggest you try and avoid knocking out the power so you don't have to do that as well"

Will quickly nodded, "Knocking the power out is bad!"

Kaida smiled, "Good boy"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Authors Note:**

 **So I got this idea today, since the power has been going on and off and I was thinking how Fairy Tail might deal with that, so there it was!**


	16. Crystal Fullbuster and Igneel Dragneel

Storm Fullbuster: 8

Indigo Fullbuster: 3

Nashi Dragneel: 8

Brooke: 2

Will Strauss: 6

Fisher: 2

Mavicono (Mavis) Strauss: 4

Simon Scarnandes: 9

Ichia Scarnandes: 5

Ryu Redfox: 12

Era: 6

Topo Redfox: 4

Kina Redfox: 1

* * *

"We have something to announce!" Natsu shouted. Everyone turned to him.

"I am pregnant" Lucy said. Everyone swarmed around her offering congratulations and the likes.

"Juvia, come on, we can't let flame brain one-up us" Gray pulled Juvia out of the room.

"Daddy, where are you going?" Indigo asked, walking towards him.

"Your Daddy is busy," Kaida picked the girl up, "In the meantime you can spend some time with your Mi-mi **(aunt)** Kaida"

"Yay!"

"Aunt Mira, where is my dad taking my mother?" Storm asked.

"If you want I can show you"

"Mira!" Kaida barked, "Are you trying to show the kids porn?!"

"Uhhhh, no" Mira ducked under the counter, leaving Kaida laughing.

"Mama, what does pregant mean?" Nashi pulled on her mothers skirt.

"It means that you're going to have a little brother or sister"

Nashi made a face, "You mean I have to share a bathroom with a little Papa?"

Lucy laughed, "When you put it that way…"

"It's not that bad," Will said coming into the guild, "Mavis is fun to play with"

"But I already have Brooke for that" Nashi insisted.

"Maybe, but it's nice to have someone else in the house" Will said.

"Yeah, Ichia and I get along well" Simon said walking up to them with Ichia.

"Yeah!" Ichia added, "We can practice sword fighting better since Daddy is trash and Mama is too good"

"I guess, but Dad makes enough noise as it is…"

"Topo rarely makes any noise" Ryu countered, walking up to them.

"That's because he rarely takes his head out of a book!" Storm argued, having been drawn into the argument, "Indigo is noisy!"

"All kids are noisy at that age, once they get older it gets better" Ryu argued.

"Well you guys are being pretty noisy right now so…" Mavis interrupted, "I could hear you from all the way across the room"

"Oops"

* * *

"Hey Luce, if it's a boy can we name him Igneel?"

"Fine, but if it's a girl we're naming her Layla"

* * *

"Would Gray-Sama like to continue the color naming tradition?"

"I guess, if it's a boy why don't we name him Ocean, like ocean green?"

"And if it's a girl we can name her Crystal"

"How is that a color?"

"Crystal like crystal clear"

"We could also call her Violet"

"Yeah, but Crystal reminds me of ice"

* * *

"Po-pa **(mother)** , why are Uncle Natsu and Uncle Gray arguing over how many kids they have? Is it a competition?"

"No Mavicono, it isn't," Kaida said, "Your uncles are very idiotic and don't realize that it's about quality, not quantity"

"What does that mean?"

"It means how many kids you have doesn't matter, it's how amazing the kids are that really counts," Kaida scooped the little girl up, "And in that regard, your mother and I are truly winning"

Mavis giggled, "Maybe, but I'd like a little sister"

"Maybe at some point, but right now your mother and I are happy with the two of you"

* * *

Lucy gritted her teeth, "Why does this baby have to be such a powerful kicker?"

"Ours is very peaceful and nice" Gray smirked.

"But mine is strong!" Natsu argued.

"SHUT UP!" Lucy shouted, "It's hard enough with this baby kicking my rib cage, I don't need you guys arguing!"

"Sorry"

* * *

"Oh god, Juvia's in labor" Gray was pacing back and forth around the guild hall.

"Relax Gray, it won't take that long before you'll be by her side" Kaida comforted.

"How do you know?"

"Because a new person just appeared next to Juvia, either its your child or some stanger just teleported into the middle of the guildhall"

"I have another child?"

"Or a str-"

"I get it!" Gray interrupted.

"Geez, Gray, I thought Juvia was the one with the hormones" Kaida teased.

"It's a girl" Wendy called and Gray raced in.

"She looks just like you" Gray whispered to Juvia.

"But she has your eyes"

"Crystal Fullbuster?'

"Crystal Fullbuster"

* * *

"Lucy, stay calm"

"You try staying calm when you're about to be cut open!"

"I'm sorry Lucy, there is nothing else we can do, this baby just can't sit still long enough to be born the normal way" Wendy explained.

"I blame Natsu" Lucy mumbled.

Wendy giggled, "That does sound like Natsu"

* * *

"Papa, what does Cesarean mean?" Nashi asked.

"Uhh"

"Seriously, Natsu!" Gajeel grumbled, "Weren't you paying any attention?"

"I was! I just can't remember"

"What does Lucy see in him?" Levy muttered.

"I heard that!" Natsu shouted.

"No fighting today!" Kaida yelled, "I thought we agreed that there wouldn't be any brawls while a member was in labor!"

"Technically Lucy isn't in labor" Topo said.

"Fine then, while any member was giving birth" Kaida amended.

"Technically it's not giving birth" Topo corrected.

"You know what I mean!" Kaida sighed, "How do you even know all of this stuff, you're four?"

"Actually I'm four years, three months, fifteen days, twenty-one hours, three minutes and…" Topo paused to check his watch, "fifteen seconds old"

"Only Levy's kid" someone muttered.

* * *

"It's a boy" Natsu ran to Lucy.

"Finally, a son!"

Lucy slapped him, "Do you want to be allowed back in the house?!"

Natsu rubbed his sore arm, "Sorry"

"So, Igneel?"

"Igneel Dragneel the second"

"Second?"

"Igneel was the first"

"Dragons don't have last names" Kaida told him, walking in.

"But he's the second to be named Igneel, right?"

Kaida facepalmed, "That's not how it works!"

"Then how does it?"

"You know what, I give up!" Kaida walked out of the room, "Good luck with him, Lucy"


	17. Happy Birthday Natsu

"Happy Birthday Uncle Natsu!" All of the children chorused.

"It isn't my birthday, is it?" Natsu scratched his head.

"Zeref told me" Kaida explained.

"How'd that even come up?" Natsu raised an eyebrow.

"Oh you know, he was giving one of those psychotic rants that all villains seem to do about their backstory and it just came up" Kaida said as if it was the most normal thing ever.

"Okay" Natsu blinked.

"I am so confused" Lucy muttered.

"Yeah, it was quite the strange talk"

* * *

Flashback:

"You don't understand what I've been through" Zeref said, voice full of loathe.

"It doesn't matter! It gives you no right to become the darkest wizard ever!"

"My own brother!" Zeref fought back a tear, "He was taken from me! Killed by a dragon along with my parents!"

"Look, my mother tried to kill me and my adopted brother is Acnologia! I didn't turn evil!"

"I spent years trying to bring my brother back to life! I tried the R-system but gave up on that as it required human sacrifices! I tried the Eclipse Gate, but that too failed! I got kicked out of my magic school because of this and got cursed by the God Ankhseram!" Zeref continued, too caught up in his own rant to hear Kaida, "I eventually gave up reason to keep living! I started to create demons to kill me, but none of them had the power to! I finally created E.N.D, Etherious Natsu Dragneel, my brother finally reborn!"

"I still don't get why you did all of this" Kaida said.

"Don't you see! All I wanted was to be happy with my brother again, yet fate took that away!" Zeref hissed, "I gave him to Igneel, hoping that being trained with dragon slaying powers would get him to be strong enough to defeat me! But what does that silly dragon do?! He takes Natsu away from me! Igneel and the rest of the dragons conspired to send the dragon slayers 400 years into the future! I, of course helped them because they told me that it would be awhile before the kids would be ready! Then what does Igneel do?! He brings them to the Eclipse Gate that very night and sends them off without telling me! I was furious! I waited 400 years to see Natsu again! After 300 I ran into Mavis and taught her and her friends magic!"

"I remember"

"I loved Mavis and taught her Fairy Law, but what does she do?! She went and got herself cursed just like me! She came back to me and we had one night of passion! I woke up the next morning and she was dead! I killed her! I then left and founded the Alvarez Empire and of course the rest is history!"

"I still don't get why you did all of this?"

"Don't you see?! Igneel took Natsu away from me on his birthday!" Zeref shouted.

"Natsu has a birthday?"

"Of course he does!"

"News to me"

* * *

"Wow" Lucy exclaimed.

"Yeah, why is it that villains always seem to do this sort of stuff?" Kaida asked.

"Yeah, it does seem kind of cliche at this point" Lucy agreed.

"Even worse, when I walked in he spun around in a chair and was petting a cat!"

"Ugh!" Lucy moaned, "Can't he come up with something original?!"

"I know, right!"

"Guys! Can you stop this?" Natsu shouted.

"Sorry!"

"It's cake time!" Mira called and everyone gathered around.

"Ooh, is that for me?" Natsu asked, the candles reflecting in his eyes.

"Yeah, make a wish" Mira said. Natsu leaned towards the candles and sucked up the fire.

"Natsu, what was that?" Lucy shouted, hitting him on the back of the head.

"What do you mean?"

"You're supposed to blow the candles out, not eat them!"

"Why would I blow them out?! That would be a waste of perfectly good fire!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Authors Note:**

 **Sorry this was so short, I just was reading a fanfiction in which it was a characters birthday and I thought that Natsu probably wouldn't want to blow it out so here you go!**


	18. Mandy Strauss and Sky Conbolt

Will Strauss: 7

Fisher: 1

* * *

"Kaida, can you help me?" Wendy called out.

"No way!" Kaida shouted, "I'm not going back in there!"

"Kaida!" Lisanna glared at her, "Wendy needs help delivering Evergreen's child and Porlyusica is getting older! You will go in there and help Wendy"

"Fine!" Kaida mumbled, "Geez, and they say Erza is scary"

"I heard that!"

* * *

"Are you sure that Kaida is the best to help you deliver?" Evergreen asked.

"She's the only one who's been inside the room for at least two births and who doesn't have any young children right now" Wendy explained.

"What about Bisca?"

"She and Alzack are on a job right now"

"Didn't Kaida faint every time that she was in here though?"

"I did not! I merely decided to take a nap in the middle of the floor" Kaida protested.

"Sure" Evergreen rolled her eyes. Kaida started to growl.

"KAIDA! If you aggravate Evergreen, so help me, I'll tell Lisanna that you made things worse and let her have at you!" Wendy shouted. Kaida paled. "Good, now can you wipe away the tears in Evergreen's eyes?"

"Oh no!" Kaida protested, "Do I look like I want to be a statue?"

"I gained control of those ages ago!" Evergreen said.

"But giving birth can make your magic go crazy!"

"Kaida, how did you know that?" Wendy asked.

"When Lisanna's water broke while she was pregnant with Mavis she turned into a giant bunny! I had to carry her half way to Fairy Tail before she got ahold of herself and turned back into a person!" Evergreen snickered. "Hey! You try carrying a giant bunny twice the size of you half the way from the East Forrest to Fairy Tail!"

"Kaida! Can you stop yelling at the patient and start helping me! You know me being angry is bad for the baby's health!"

"Sorry Wendy" Kaida glanced at Wendy's belly. Wendy was currently two months pregnant with her first child.

Evergreen let out a scream as the baby forced her to push.

"Evergreen calm down," Wendy immediately ran up to Evergreen to help her, "Kaida, go grab a wet washcloth and put it on Evergreen's forehead" Kaida did as she was told and also grabbed a piece of cloth and gave it to Evergreen.

"What's this for?" Evergreen asked.

"I saw Porlyusica give it to Lucy to put between her teeth" Kaida explained.

"How's that going to help?"

"It gives you something to bite down on to take away some of the pain" Wendy explained.

"Thanks" Evergreen put it in between her teeth.

* * *

"Kaida! Get a blanket to wrap the baby in" Wendy ordered. Kaida, groggily went and grabbed one and handed it to Wendy. "Thanks, Kaida! You may go now"

"Great" Kaida slowly made her way to the door and left the room.

"Kaida, are you okay?" Lisanna asked. Kaida simply shook her head.

"Is it a man?" Elfman asked. Kaida shrugged.

"Kaida, what happened?"

"Don't want to talk about it" Kaida whispered, walking over to the bar, "One glass of wine"

"Kaida, you have never drunk before in your life!" Lisanna said.

"I know"

"Kaida, are you sure you're okay?"

"I said I wasn't" Kaida replied grabbing the cup that Mira gave her and downing it in one gulp.

"Mama, is Po-pa **(mother)** going to be okay?" Will asked.

"Yeah, she will be, she just needs a little time" Lisanna assured the boy.

* * *

"Is it a man?!" Elfman shouted when Wendy opened the door to the infirmary.

"Come and see for yourself"

Elfman ran into the room, "Did you give me a man?"

A tick mark appeared on Evergreen's head as she shook her head no.

"Can we call her Mandy then?"

"Fine!" Evergreen said before falling asleep from tiredness.

* * *

"OUT OF MY WAY!" Porlyusica shouted as she ran into the guildhall and headed towards the infirmary.

"Porlyusica, should you be running?" Kaida asked.

Porlyusica glared at her, "It's none of your beeswax!"

"And I thought she was cranky before old age" Kaida muttered under her breath.

"She was old before, it's just that she had to hurry and come here to help Wendy give birth" Kinana said.

"I personally think she is just the same as before" Dylan said.

"She told me to call her Zan-tu **(friend)** " Kaida reminded, "Now she's telling me to mind my own beeswax, how is that the same as before?"

"Good point" Dylan said.

* * *

"It's a girl" Porlyusica announced.

Romeo ran in, "What should we call her?"

"I was thinking Sky"

"Sky Conbolt, I like it"


	19. PRIDE

Song: **Everyone is Gay** by A Great Big World

* * *

"Come on, it'll be fun!" Kaida begged.

"I agree, but I don't think it's possible to throw an entire Pride Parade in a week" Erza said.

"We just need to all work together!" Kaida argued, "We can make it happen!"

"Does it have to be within a week?" Gray asked, "Can't we throw it in a month?"

"No," Kaida whined, "Pride Month ends in a week and we haven't done anything!"

"Why didn't you bring it up sooner, then?" Evergreen asked.

"I was on a job!" Kaida complained, "Come on! Pride will be fun!"

"Can't we wait until next year?" Lisanna gently suggested.

"Will there even be a next year or will we destroy that like everything else?" Kaida pointed out.

"I agree with Kaida, we need to do it this year," Freed said, "We can show that Fairy Tail is LGBTQ+ friendly!"

"That would help our reputation" Erza muttered.

"I SAY WE DO IT!" Makarov shouted, "It's just another excuse to party!" Everyone cheered.

"This is serious!" Kaida yelled.

"Lighten up, Kaida," Cana said, "Have a little fun!"  
Kaida growled, "At least they agreed to do Pride"

* * *

"I can't believe we did all of this in less than a week" Lisanna looked around.

"Yeah! I managed to get Sorcerer Weekly to do a special edition that announced it in the papers!" Kaida said.

"How did you do that?" Lisanna asked.

"You don't want to know," Kaida warned, "then you'd be an accomplice"

"What I'm wondering is how Erza is not eating all of those cakes right now?" Dylan said.

"I'm pretty sure I saw Freed put runes on them"

"That explains it"

"I hope the parade won't be too bad" Kinana said.

"Why would it be bad?" Kaida asked.

"Everyone had a few days to make a float"

"I'm sure it will be fine" Kaida said.

Incide flew up to them, "So many rainbows!"

"Yeah!" Cocho followed her, "It's like a unicorn barfed up all over Magnolia!"

Kaida blinked, "Thanks,...I guess?"

"You did a great job putting all of this together, Kaida" Lisanna squeezed her arm.

"Thanks"

* * *

"It's time for the parade to start!"

"Sooooooo coooooool!"

"Ready?" Kaida asked.

"Yeah" Lisanna replied. The float slowly started to move.

 **If you're gay, then you're gay**

 **Don't pretend that you're straight**

 **You can be who you are any day of the week**

 **You are unlike the others**

 **So strong and unique**

The guild started flexing their muscles at the word strong.

 **We're all with you**

At this the entire Fairy Tail guild raised their hands in their salute.

 **If you're straight well that's great**

 **You can help procreate**

At this, Bisca help up little Asuka for the world to see.

 **And make gay little babies**

Kaida put her hands under her chin and tilted her head to the side.

 **For the whole human race**

 **Make a world we can live in**

 **Where the one who you love's not an issue**

Kaida clasped Lisanna's hand and raised it in the air. Freed and Laxus, Mira and Cana, Nab and Reedus, Max and Warren, and surprisingly Jet and Droy followed suit.

 **Cause we're all somewhere in the middle**

At this Elfman and Evergreen ran underneath Mira and Cana's arms. Natsu and Lucy ran underneath Kaida and Lisanna's, Gray and Juvia ran underneath Nab and Reedus's, Levy and Gajeel ran underneath Jet and Droys, Laki and Bickslow ran underneath Freed and Laxus's, and Bisca and Alzack ran underneath Max and Warrens.

 **We're all just looking for love to change the world**

Wendy and Romeo ran to each other from opposite sides of the float along with Happy and Carla while everyone else who didn't have a romantic partner in the parade put a hand above their eyes and looked around.

 **What if the world stops spinning tomorrow?**

 **We can't keep running away from who we are**

At this the entire guild ran in place.

 **If you're gay then you're gay**

All the gay people stepped forward.

 **If you're straight well that's great**

All the straight people stepped forward.

 **If you fall in between that's the best way to be**

Natsu, Erza, Lisanna, and Gray stepped forward.

 **You got so many options**

 **Every fish in the sea wants to kiss you**

Everyone made the fish face.

 **Cause we're all somewhere in the middle**

Asuka and Panther Lily stepped forward at that, holding hands.

 **And we're all looking for love to change the world**

Everyone looked around.

 **What if the world stops spinning tomorrow?**

Juvia made a ball of water and started spinning it before dropping it.

 **We can't keep running away from who we are**

Everyone ran in place.

 **And we're all here in it together**

They all got in a line and grabbed each others hands.

 **We're one step closer to breaking down the walls**

Everyone took a step forward.

 **Everyone is gay!**

* * *

Kaida sat with Lisanna watching the rest of the floats go by. Ichiya and Bob ended up kissing in the middle of the float causing Kaida to 'aww' before promptly barfing. Mermaid Heel's float was huge with almost ¾ of the girls lesbian. When Lamia Scale passed by, Kaida heard Sherry and Chelia going on and on about love. Quatro Puppy's was more of a masculine display then a Pride float but it did end with all of the boys falling over each other trying to kiss Bacchus so Kaida let it slide. Sabertooth surprisingly, had a relatively small float with Rogue at the center, along with Lector and Frosch as they were the only LGBTQ+ members. Lector and Frosch were kissing while Rogue just had a sign hanging from his neck that read

' **Asexual**

 **Agender**

 **Preferred Pronouns:**

 **Ze/Zer/Zem'**

"Wow, who knew?" Lisanna whispered.

"I did," Kaida said, "My Ho-pi system gives the gender that people prefer rather than what they were born as"

"Cool"

"I know"

* * *

"That was the best Pride ever!" Natsu shouted.

"Have you ever been to Pride before?"

"No" Everyone sighed.

"I have to agree though, That was amazing!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Yeah, Pride is awesome" Freed said.

"We should get started on next year's preparations" Erza said.

"AYE SIR!" Everyone ran after her like a bunch of lunatics waving their Pride Flags back and forth and laughing maniacally.


	20. Exceed-Slayer Games

**In loving memory of Molly,**

 **The best cat ever,**

 **March 9, 2008-July 9, 2018**

* * *

Will Strauss: 10

Fisher: 6

Nashi Dragneel: 12

Brooke: 6

Sky Conbolt: 2

Ta-ka: 1

Ryu Redfox: 16

Era: 10

Buzz Dreyar: 9

Zuzu: 6

Ziki Cobra: 12

Nanago: 7

Shadow Cheney: 9

Peta: 5

Mavicono Strauss: 8

Molly: 1

* * *

No one was quite sure how it all started. Some say it started with an argument between Natsu and Gajeel, others say it was set up as a fun competition by Wendy. However it started didn't matter, the important thing is that it did start and that it was coming up soon. The Exceed-Slayer Games: the competition where all dragon slayers and their exceed partners battled it out to see who was the best. Kaida and Incide had won the past three years in a row, but this year Mavis and Sky would be competing. Kaida wasn't worried about Sky since the little girl was only two, but Mavis was eight and had some kind of rainbow slaying powers which made her hard to beat. Of course, the competition was all about working together with your exceed and Mavis had only gone on a few missions with Molly. Molly was the youngest daughter of Panther Lily and Queen Shagotte. Molly had a white and black spotted coat with big green eyes and a pipsqueak voice that sounded more like it belonged to a mouse rather than a cat.

"Welcome everyone to the tenth annual Exceed-Slayer Games!" Laxus announced, bringing Kaida out of her thoughts, "I'm your host, Laxus and I will be providing the play by play context. Joining be is Fairy Tail's own Erik Cobra and Fairy Tail's resident dragon: Kinana Cobra!" When the cheers died down, Laxus continued. "This year we have fifteen teams competing that spread throughout the generations. Generations include 1st, 3rd, 5th, and 6th"

"And now to introduce our teams," Erik interjected, "First up are our reigning champs for three years in a row, it's Kaida and Incide!" Kaida bounded up onto the stage with Incide in tow.

"Team InKaida! Team InKaida!" they chanted.

"Next up we have their fellow members of the Illegal Popsicles, Dylan and Cocho!" Kinana said.

"Team Water will wash you away!" Dylan shouted as he leaped up on the stage next to Kaida and Incide. Cocho was perched on his shoulder.

"He's a Duel Dragon Slayer and a member of dragon royalty, Natsu and Happy!" Laxus called.

"Yeah! I'm all fired up!" Natsu cracked his knuckles, "Team Blue Fire will kick your butts!"

"Aye, sir!"

"She spends her time taking care of all of us, kind and helpful, Wendy and Carla!"

"I'll do my best," Wendy said, "Team Soaring for the win!"

"He's gruff and mean, give it up for Gajeel and Panther Lily" Erik smirked.

"HEY!" Gajeel shouted, "I'll have you know that Team Black Iron is awesome!"

"Coming all the way from Sabertooth, it's Sting and Lector!" Kinana continued before a fight could break out.

"Team White will beat you so fast, you won't know what hit you!"

"And the other half of Sabertooth's twin dragons, give it up for Rogue and Frosch!" Laxus called.

"We are Team Frog!" Rogue announced.

"That does it for our elder competitors, now for our younger ones!" Erik said, "Once again from Sabertooth, we have Shadow and Peta!"

"We would like to be called Team Ace" Shadow said, shyly.

"She's strong, she's smart, she packs a punch, give it up for Nashi and Brooke!" Kinana called.

"Oh yeah!" Nashi shouted, "Team Flaming Brooke will send you into next week!"

"He is following in his mother's footsteps, trying to become a Dragon Emperor, it's Will and Fisher!"

"We're team Cron-cho **(rock boy)**!"

"He eats metal for lunch, breakfast and dinner, it's Ryu and Era!"

"A new ERA is upon us!" Ryu shouted over the roar of the crowd, "One ruled by Team Era!"

"He may be young but his strength is shocking, it's Buzz and Zuzu!"

"We're Team Sparky!" Zuzu shouted flying in circles.

"She will shake you to your bones, it's Ziki and Nanago!"

"Go Team Dragon!" Ziki yelled.

"It's her first competition and even though she is young, she'll still try! Give a warm welcome to Sky and Ta-ka!"

"We Team Sky" Sky said in her adorable, chubby voice.

"Finally another first time competitor, give it up for Mavicono and Molly!"

"Team Rainbow has got this in the bag!" Molly squeaked.

"Now that we've met our competitors, let the games begin!"

* * *

"For those of you just joining us, let's sum up the competition so far. Team InKaida won Teamwork Time: the prize based on best teamwork, sponsored by Heart Kreuz Armor. Team Dragon won the Exceed Culture Quiz. Team Rainbow won the Dragon Culture Quiz. Team Blue Fire won the battle. It's now between those four teams to see who will win it all. Our final competition: The Three-Legged Race!" Laxus said.

"Are all of our contestants ready?" Kinana asked.

"I'm all fired up!"

"Aye sir!"

"Then on your marks, get set, go!" Erik shouted. Everyone took off. Natsu and Happy were in the lead due to Natsu lighting his feet on fire as a sort of jet booster. Kaida and Incide were right behind them, singing as they went to keep the beat. Mavis and Molly were neck and neck with Ziki and Nanago. Natsu and Happy started to slow down after awhile due to Natsu running out of fire power. Kaida and Incide quickly passed them laughing at Natsu's exhausted face. Just before Kaida and Incide passed the finish line, Incide tripped over a tree root and sent them tumbling off the path and into the bushes. The rest of the teams surged forward, leaping at the finish line with outstretched hands. Ziki passed the line first but unfortunatly for her, Nanago's paw was just shy of the line. Before the two could scramble forward, Mavis and Molly tumbled to the ground rolling just passed the finish line, making them the winners.

"I don't believe it folks! Kaida's reign of terror is over and our new champs are Mavicono Strauss and Molly!"

"We won?" Mavis whispered, "WE WON!"

"Congratulations, Kochi **(little girl/daughter)**!" Kaida said, putting an arm on Mavis's shoulder, "It is time for me to pass the stick of Exceed-Slayer champions onto you, I trust you will use it well?"

Mavis smiled up, "Of course, Po-pa **(mother)**


	21. Scarnandes Triplets

Simon Scarnandes: 13

Ichia Scarnandes: 9

Scarlett Scarnandes: 5

Rosemary Scarnandes: 5

Candy Scarnandes: 5

Mavicono Strauss: 8

Crystal Fullbuster: 4

Aiko Strauss: 6

Piper Clive: 7

* * *

Flashback:

"How fitting" Kaida mused.

"What?" Jellal asked.

"You and Erza are having triplets" Kaida said.

"And?"

"Like you, Siegrain, and Mystogan" Kaida continued.

"Kaida, Siegrain and I were the same person" Jellal said.

"So? If you want to get technical, so was Mystogan, but it is still fitting" Kaida pointed out.

"I guess"

"So, have you decided what you're going to name them?" Kaida asked.

"Yeah, Scarlett because of the hair, Rosemary because that's the village Erza and I lived in before the Tower of Heaven, and Candy because of Erza's obsession with all things sweet" Jellal smiled.

"Those are perfect names"

* * *

Despite the fact that they were only five, the world had learned to fear the Triple Knights. Scarlett wore a crimson Barbute Helmet with only her eyes showing and thick crimson leggings with a lime colored chestplate and lime colored gauntlets. Her sleeves and boots were a deep green color which is why her nickname became the Festive Knight. Scarlett had a type of sword called a falchion. It had a green handle with the end of the hilt an emerald studded red. Engraved in the blade were the letters, 'SCAR'

Rosemary wore a light blue Burgonet Helmet so that her entire face was shown. She had thick blue leggings the color of her hair with dark knee pads. Her boots were also of a dark blue color, while her chestplate was of a pale blue. She wore a black, short sleeve shirt underneath and no gloves. This earned her the nickname Blue Knight. Rosemary wielded a long sword known as a Kaskara with a deep blue hilt. The handle was wrapped in tape that used to be white, but was now a dirty brown color. Engraved in the blade were the letters, 'ROSEMARY'

Candy wore a pink Cervelliere Helmet which just covered her head. She had a flamingo pink chestplate and a skirt made of deep pink armor. She wore hot pink knee pads and pale pink boots. She had on two Pauldrons one covering each shoulder, both a hot pink color, giving her the nickname Pink Knight. Candy had a small dagger. The hilt was a soft pink color and the blade had a pink tint to it. Engraved in the blade were the letters, 'CANDY'

Whenever the triplets were not on a job they hung around the guildhall. Scarlett had long, wavy, hair the exact color of Erza's. Rosemary's hair matched her dads and she wore it short, ending right before her shoulders. Candy had bright red hair that fell down to her back, she always wore a flower in it, usually a daisy. Candy wasn't as in to fighting as her siblings, she preferred to paint her nails and other girly stuff. Rosemary was the opposite and loved to roughhouse and play sports. Scarlett sat in the middle, liking both. Scarlett was the glue that held Rosemary and Candy together.

"Come on, let's go on a job!" Rosemary whined.

"No!" Candy retorted, "Crystal, Mavis, Piper and Aiko invited us to their slumber party! We should go!"

"I don't want to go to a boring slumber party!"

"Well I do!"

"Enough!" Scarlett shouted, "Rosemary, why don't we go to the slumber party tonight,"

"YAY!" Candy interrupted.

"And then we can go on the job tomorrow" Scarlett finished.

"Fine" Rosemary huffed.

They were certainly not alike, but they fit together well. Each a piece needed to be able to complete the puzzle. Rosemary sat on the left, closer to their brothers, Simon and Ichia, while Candy sat on the left, closer to their fellow female guildmates. They could not connect by themselves, they needed Scarlett to be the piece in the middle, the one with two connecters, one to fit in each of their holes.


	22. To Change a Light Bulb

**HOW MANY FAIRY TAIL WIZARDS DOES IT TAKE TO CHANGE A LIGHT BULB?**

* * *

Ryu Redfox: 16

Era: 10

Hunter Connell: 17

Nashi Dragneel: 12

Brooke: 6

Storm Fullbuster: 12

Sky Conbolt: 2

Ta-ka: 1

Billy Connell: 3

Sandy Alors: 6

Mandy Strauss: 3

Igneel Dragneel: 4

Kina Redfox: 5

Crystal Fullbuster: 4

Will Strauss: 10

Fisher: 6

Ziki Cobra: 12

Nanago: 8

Mavicono Strauss: 8

Molly: 1

Buzz Dreyar: 9

Zuzu: 6

* * *

"Ugh!" Ryu grumbled, "Why did we get stuck babysitting for the entire guild?"

"It's not for the entire guild," Kaida said, "And everyone else is on a job"

"I thought it seemed awfully empty" Nashi muttered.

"You just noticed?!" Storm shouted.

"QUIET!" Sky cried, "Me nap!"

"Stop or I'll shoot!" Billy yelled, chasing Sandy around the room.

"Shut up!" Mandy shouted, "Don't make me turn you into stone!"

"I'd like to see you try!" Igneel shouted.

"Can you guys be quiet, I would like to read in peace" Kina asked.

"Crystal would like Hunter to get them to be quiet"

Kaida's lacrima rang, "Hold on a second"

"I got you now!" Billy shouted, removing the safety from his toy gun and pelting Sandy with wooden bullets.

"OWWWW" Sandy let out a wail.

"BILLY AUSTIN CONNELL!" Hunter shouted, "Didn't your mother tell you not to shoot that thing at people?!"

"Sorry Uncle Hunter" Billy hung his head.

"How am I supposed to explain to your mother that you hurt a child while she was away on her honeymoon?" Hunter asked.

"Please don't tell her," Billy begged, "She made me promise not to hurt anyone and I don't want to lose my gun privileges"

Hunter sighed, "Fine, but if you hurt one more child, I am calling her up to explain why you interrupted her honeymoon"

"Thanks Uncle Hunter!" Billy hugged Hunter around the knees and ran off.

Kaida walked back into the room, "That was Jura, we're having an emergency guild master meeting. Ryu, Hunter, you're in charge of the guild until I get back"

"Why did I agree to stay behind to babysit?" Ryu asked.

"Because I asked you to" Hunter smirked.

Ryu sighed, "Oh, right"

"You just can't say no to me" Hunter teased his boyfriend.

"No," Ryu's eyes lit up in realization, "There I just did!"

Hunter laughed and shook his head, "All right, you proved me wrong"

"Can you guys stop with the lovey dovey stuff? You're making me sick!" Nashi complained.

"In that case can you keep it up?" Storm asked.

"HEY! Watch where you point that thing!" Sandy shouted.

 **BANG!**

Everyone looked up as Billy's bullet shot upwards and hit a light bulb, sending glass showering down and plunging the center of the guild into darkness.

"Now look what you've done!" Kina cried, "How am I supposed to read in this light?!"

Ryu sighed, "I think we have a spare light bulb in storage, let me go get it" Soon Ryu returned with a fresh light bulb in his hand.

"How are we supposed to get it all the way up there?" Igneel asked.

"Too bad Era went on a mission with Ziki and Nanago" Ryu mumbled.

"Yeah, and Brooke went on a mission with Fisher, Ta-ka, Happy, and Carla" Nashi said.

"Lisanna took Mavis and Molly out on a mission" Hunter stated.

"And Zuzu went on a mission with Buzz and Will" Storm finished.

"I guess we'll have to do it ourselves" Ryu said.

"But the ceiling is so high!" Sandy fell over trying to stare up at the ceiling.

"I'm sure if we all work together we can get up there," Ryu said, "I can stand on Hunter's back" Hunter knelt down and Ryu climbed up reaching out with the light bulb, "We're going to need a lot more people"

* * *

Sky struggled with the light bulb, trying to screw it in. Underneath her, Billy was trying his best not to move.

"Quit squirming, Billy" Mandy said, struggling to keep the boy up.

"I'm not sure how much longer I can do this" Igneel said, he too struggling to keep still.

"Crystal is having trouble, too" the girl said as she tried not to throw up at the fact that Igneel's feet were in her face.

"I still don't get why we can't just use a-" Kina started from underneath Crystal.

"Shh!" Sandy interrupted, "I'm trying to concentrate"

"I don't know why you're all complaining, this is easy!" Nashi smirked.

"Wow Nashi, you're as light as a feather" Storm said, lifting her up higher to prove his point.

"No fighting!" Ryu ordered, "The last thing we need is you two to get in a fight and for us all to fall down!"

"I agree," Hunter said, "Sky, are you almost done? I don't know how much longer I can support all of you"

"It won't go in!" Sky complained.

"Seriously guys, why don't we just use a-" Kina started.

"Will everyone quit talking!" Ryu shouted, "This is bad enough as it is, I don't need all this yammering!"

"Can you lift me a little higher?" Sky asked.

Hunter struggled to do so. Everyone started teetering one way, and then the next. Hunter started to totter back and forth trying to keep everyone balanced. Igneel waved his arms, trying to gain his balance, but in doing so he dropped Mandy, who in turn dropped Billy, who dropped Sky. The three of them fell crashing into Igneel who fell into Crystal who fell into Kina starting a chain reaction. Soon everyone lay on the floor, groaning, the light bulb laying, shattered on the floor.

"Ugh" Ryu rubbed his head.

"I tried to tell you to simply use a ladder!" Kina said. Everyone facepalmed at the fact that they had all overlooked the obvious answer. It was at that moment that everyone returned from their missions, simultaneously.

"Do I even want to ask?" Lisanna looked at the pile of children on the floor.

"No."


	23. Fairy Tail Yearbook

"Why are we making a yearbook again?"

"Because it'll be fun" Mira replied.

"I think it's a wonderful idea" Erza said, her eyes glowing.

"I personally don't see why we shouldn't," Kaida said, "It'll give us something to do"

"Okay, let's start with 'Best-all-around'" Levy said, opening up a book.

"Best at what? Fighting?" Erza asked, confused.

"I don't know, maybe best at everything" Levy replied.

"No one can be the best at everything"

Kaida thought for a moment, "I say we choose Fairy Tail, with all of us summed up we are the best" No one could argue with that.

"Okay, next up, 'biggest flirt'"

"Loke" Everyone said, not even missing a beat.

"'Class clown'"

"That's totally Natsu" Kaida said.

"No way!" Lisanna argued, "That is you"

"Yeah, it's Kaida" Erza said.

"Me?" Kaida asked.

"Come on Kaida, just admit it, you are the joker around here" Dylan teased.

"Fine," Kaida crossed her arms, "I still think Natsu should be chosen"

"'Cutest Couple'"

Mira's eyes lit up, "How to decide?!"

"Did you have to read that aloud, we'll be here all night!" Lucy complained.

"I don't think so," Levy said, "It implies that they have to be openly dating and that only leaves-"

"Kaida and Lisanna all the way!" Mira squealed, her eyes turning into hearts.

"Okay, moving on, 'Should have been a couple'"

"So many to choose" Mira mumbled, swaying back and forth.

"I think it is pretty easy, Natsu and Lucy" Erza said.

"Wh..wh..what?" Lucy stuttered, "No way!"

"I agree," Kaida spoke up, "They totally should have been a couple"

"Natsu and Lucy it is," Levy agreed, "Next is 'Life of the Party'"

The room was completely silent, "Who to choose?"

"There is no doubt about it!" Incide finally exclaimed, "Fairy Tail is the only logical choice"

"Can we choose the entire guild?" Lucy asked.

"If we don't we'll be here until next year, so I say we just go for it"

"Good point"

"'Most changed'"

"Maybe Kaida?" someone suggested.

"No, Kaida is still the same Kaida" Dylan argued.

"Lucy?"

"Lucy hasn't really changed that much"

This went on for an hour before they finally decided on Romeo.

"'Most likely to succeed'"

"Succeed in what?"

"I don't know," Levy admitted, "I knew I shouldn't have ordered this book all the way from Earth"

"You mean Earthland?" Erza asked, "But that's where we are"

"I don't know," Levy admitted, "It just says Earth"

"Weird," Natsu muttered, "What kind of messed up world is that?"

"Let's just move on, 'Most unforgettable'"

"Uh, all of us..?"

"How is anyone supposed to choose just one person?" Gray asked, "After all everyone has their own quirks" No one could answer that question.

"'Most unique'"

"But everyone is unique" Lisanna muttered, "I mean we all have our own style of fighting"

"Yeah, what the heck is wrong with this place called Earth?" Kaida asked.

"Everything"

"Next is 'best car'"

"What's a car?"

"I think it's like a Magic-mobile except it doesn't run on magic" Levy replied.

"Then what does it run on, food?" Natsu asked.

"Can we move on to the next one?"

Levy nodded, "'Best Celebrity Look-alike'"

"Jellal?" someone suggested.

"But he's not in this guild and he's not exactly a celebrity look-alike, he is a celebrity in his own right"

"It's Kaida" Panther Lily said.

"How so?" Dylan asked.

"Kaida's Edolas version is..was a celebrity"

"Doesn't that make her a celebrity, not a celebrity look-alike?" They finally agreed that it counted as Kaida was not actually her Edolas counterpart.

"Next is 'Best Dressed'"

"Gray" Everyone agreed.

"'Best eyes'"

"Lucy's!" Natsu shouted. This made Lucy blush and Mira squeal so they all just agreed upon it so they could get on with it.

"'Best hair'"

"Mavis" Kaida said.

"Mavis?" Juvia asked, confused.

"Who else has ghost hair?"

"'Best laugh'," Levy read, "Gajeel"

"Gehehehe"

"Yeah, that is a great laugh"

"Next is 'Best smile'"

"It's Lucy's" Lucy smiled. Everyone agreed.

"'Tallest'"

"Why does that matter?" Everyone shrugged.

"'Beauty and Brains'"

"Levy" Gajeel said at the same time Natsu said, "Lucy"

"What?! Levy is the smartest one in this guild!" Gajeel shouted.

"But Lucy is the prettiest and she's smart too!"

"Levy is pretty too!" Gajeel argued.

"You wanna fight?!" Natsu asked.

"Bring it on!" Gajeel retorted.

Everyone rushed to separate them and it was finally decided that Freed would take the title so as no further arguements would be held.

"'Best Bromance'"

"What's a Bromance?"

"I don't know, romance between brothers?"

"That's disgusting!"

"We're all family here though," Kaida said, "Maybe that's what it meant?"

"I still think it sounds disgusting!"

"Men are Manly!"

"Elfman, are you gay?"

"Let's move on," Levy interrupted, afraid of the chaos that would come, "'Best Dancer'"

"Vijeeter?"

"Eh, I guess"

"'Best entertainer'"

"Mira"

"'Biggest Gossip'"

"Come on! That's way to easy!"

"Biggest prankster"

"Kaida?"

"Come on! I'd never sink that low! I just make people believe that things are true when they aren't"

"You just defined the word prankster"

"'Most likely to come to school armed'"

There was no question about it, "Wendy"

"'Most likely to burn down the school'"

"That sounds like fun!" Natsu exclaimed.

Finally they finished the yearbook:

 **Best All Around:** Fairy Tail

 **Biggest Flirt:** Loke

 **Class Clown:** Kaida

 **Cutest Couple:** Kaida and Lisanna

 **Should Have Been A Couple:** Natsu and Lucy

 **Life Of The Party:** Fairy Tail

 **Most Changed:** Romeo

 **Best Celebrity Look-Alike:** Kaida

 **Best Dressed:** Gray

 **Best Eyes:** Lucy

 **Best Hair:** Mavis

 **Best Laugh:** Gajeel

 **Best Smile:** Lucy

 **Beauty And Brains:** Freed

 **Best Dancer:** Vijeeter

 **Best Entertainer:** Mira

 **Biggest Gossip:** Mira

 **Biggest Prankster:** Kaida

 **Most Likely To Come To School Armed:** Wendy

 **Most Likely To Burn The School Down:** Natsu

 **Quotes:**

 **Natsu:** "The minute you think of giving up, think of the reason you held on for so long"

 **Lucy:** "The worst kind of pain is when you're smiling just to keep the tears from falling"

 **Gray:** "I'll do what I want till the end, cut me down if you must"

 **Erza:** "Feelings can be controlled, but tears never lie"

 **Happy:** "Aye, sir!"

 **Wendy:** "As long as I'm still standing, please come at me with all you've got"

 **Carla:** "Ugh, Tomcats"

 **Kaida:** "As the Dragon Empress, I will not abandon my subjects!"

 **Lisanna:** "All things die eventually, it's unavoidable"

 **Incide:** "I taste like seven!"

 **Cocho:** "The ocean is cruel and unforgiving, Fairy Tail is the opposite"

 **Dylan:** "Kaida has always been...special"

 **Kinana:** "To be a dragon is an amazing thing"

 **Gajeel:** "Care too little, you lose them, care too much you get hurt"

 **Panther Lily:** "I have seen many things in my day, but this beats them all"

 **Levy:** "Stop calling me Shrimp!"

 **Jet:** "Levy is amazing"

 **Droy:** "Wow, Levy is so cool!"

 **Cana:** "Wine is my soulmate"

 **Mira:** "When people realize how lonely it is on their own, they will become kind"

 **Elfman:** "How can a snake fly? It's not even a man!"

 **Evergreen:** "I love flowers, they look so good...on me"

 **Laxus:** "Even if I cannot see you now, I am forever looking your way"

 **Bickslow:** "Pickles are buckets!"

 **Freed:** "How dare you insult Laxus!"

 **Juvia:** "Gray is mine!"

 **Makarov:** "Do whatever you think is right, that is the way of the Fairy Tail Mages"

 **Loke:** "Do you understand the pain of a star who cannot return to the heavens?"

Needless to say, they decided that it was a bad idea and threw all of the copies away.


End file.
